Notre histoire
by feeh- sama
Summary: "O Tempo passou e Arthur se tornou um adolescente. O francês estava pronto para ensinar ao outro como se amar." Se fosse apenas isso... Muitas iram ser revaladas, não só um amor impossivel, mas um amor que duraria a vida em inteira.


O Tempo passou e Arthur se tornou um adolescente. O francês estava pronto para ensinar ao outro como se amar.

- Arthur... – Francis chamou o outro.

- Sim?

- Já beijou alguém? – Questionou ele olhando o outro com um ar de quem já sabia a resposta.

- É... É Claro! – Arthur mentiu. Ele não podia simplesmente admitir que nunca vez algo que o outro já havia feito varias vezes, seria uma grande derrota.

- Ah, é? Quem? – Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos esverdeados com um ar desafiador.

- Err... Bem... Isso não é da sua conta. – O inglês virou o rosto corado.

- Hoje as oito... Apareça. - Francis pegou um papel e uma caneta e anotou um endereço.

- Para o que? – Questionou pegando o papel.

- Vou te ensinar a beijar. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro.

O menor se afastou brutalmente, assustado, tremulo, com sentimentos que nunca havia sentido antes, isso fazia o mais velho sorrir.

O Bonnefoy saiu da sala, deixando o outro ali pensativo. Como assim? Ele iria ensinar o Kirkland a beijar? Isso significa que ia ter beijos entre eles? Não... Não!

O inglês saiu da sala de reuniões, indo para casa, refletindo sobre o que iria fazer. Não sabia se ia, não sabia se ficava em casa. E se fosse uma brincadeira do francês? Iria até lá e ficaria plantado? Ou se não fosse? Eles se beijariam ardentemente?

Era algo meio difícil de pensar, mesmo assim ele se esforçava para pensar. Até que era bom, um jantar romântico feito pelo mais velho, bem cheio de rosas vermelhas em volta.

Chegou a sua residência, arrancou aquele uniforme militar e correu até o banheiro. Apesar de tudo, Arthur tinha um ar de felicidade. Tomou um banho longo de água quente, com aromatizantes, sais e coisas assim. Não demorou as horas passarem, mas o entusiasmo do inglês fez parecer o contrario.

Quando deu meia hora para o horário combinado, o inglês foi levado pelo seu motorista até o local. Era uma mansão imensa, bem luxuosa olhando-a de fora.

Francis, percebendo a chegada da visita, foi recepciona-lo. Arthur trajava roupas que geralmente usava já o Bonnefoy estava vestido como um verdadeiro galã.

-Uau! – O Kirkland exclamou por acidente.

- Hum... Vejo que gostou. Entre, teremos um ótimo jantar. – Disse ele dando passagem ao outro.

- Você sabe que odeio sua comida. – Disse ele pronto para tirar o sobretudo preto, porem o maior aproximou-se e escorregou o mesmo carinhosamente pelos ombros do loiro.

- Se você não quisesse não viria. – Sussurrou ele arrancando um arrepio do menor.

- Vim porque sou educado. – Se afastou brutamente do outro que sorria com ar de vitoria.

- Claro... – Foi o guiando até a sala de jantar.

A casa não era só bonita por fora, mas por dentro também. Ele tinha varias pinturas pelas paredes, um colecionador de artes. A cor era extremamente vermelha, mas eram visíveis pequenos detalhes azuis e brancos, mostrando aquele tão forte nacionalismo que ele tinha e sempre exibia.

- O que teremos para o jantar? – Questionou ele visualizando aquelas louças pela mesa. Do jeito que estavam organizadas e pelas cores montavam facilmente pela mesa a bandeira de Francis.

- Surprise. – disse ele puxando a cadeira para o inglês sentar.

De entrada teve Vol au vent de queijo feta, caviar e mostarda em grãos acompanhado de um vinho espumante Blanc de Blanc Comte d'Ormont Brut. Como prato principal teve carré de cordeiro e figo caramelizado, batata confitada recheada ao mascarpone acompanhando por um vinho Crozes Hermitage Les Maysonniers 2005. Ah, e a sobremesa de fantasia de chocolate e baunilha, sorbet de amora e crocante de caramelo. Uma delicia!

Foi algo que vez o paladar do inglês dançar de tão maravilhosos que eram os sabores. Não bebeu os vinhos e percebeu que o francês não tomou também. O que de fato era estranho.

Foi levado para a sala, com luz a lareira, um lindo vaso com rosas vermelhas. Sentaram-se no chão para ficarem mais a vontade.

- Obrigado pelo jantar. – Falou o Kirkland pensando quando o mais velho tomaria a iniciativa. Mesmo com essa empolgação, ia se fazer de difícil, não queria se mostrar alguém fácil.

- Não precisa agradecer, foi especialmente para você. – Ele sorriu, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo do outro, mas foi logo impedido.

- Bom, mesmo assim obrigado. – O menor sorriu simpaticamente.

- Arthur, me diga a verdade. Já beijou alguém? – Questionou reparando que ele olhou em volta. – Estamos sozinhos, não se preocupe. – Falou vendo a bochecha, do outro, avermelhar.

- Nu-nu-nunca. – O Kirkland acabou por dizer.

- Ótimo.

- Por que ótimo?

- Porque quero ser o primeiro e se me permitir o único. – O francês reparou que a vermelhidão aumentou, tomando todo o rosto do pequeno.

- Não diga bobagens. Somos homens. – Disse o inglês se afastando mais do outro.

- Hum... Arthur, nunca sentiu nada por mim? – Indagou olhando o outro levantar e o acompanhou.

- NUN... – Arthur foi brutalmente interrompido pelos lábios do outro que se encostaram aos seus de maneira carinhosa.

Aquilo nem era um beijo, os lábios apenas se tocaram momentaneamente. Claro que o mais novo estava assustado, portanto não reagia. O maior começou a mover os lábios. O susto tornou-se maior, não era porque ele não queria, mas porque realmente o Bonnefoy expressava algo a mais naquilo.

Aqueles pequenos movimentos que o outro fazia, acabaram por estimular o Kirkland a tentar, tornando algo mais intenso, um verdadeiro beijo. A língua do mais velho não se contentou, abriu espaço entre os lábios adentrando a boca e se enroscando na do outro.

Era meio estranho, mas o menor soltava pequenos gemidos quando a língua do outro se encostava a certas regiões, fora que a mão deste acariciava os seus cabelos e sua cintura. Era quase impossível de não retribuir a tantos carinhos, então o inglês cedeu, relaxou o corpo e se entregou ao outro.

Tão inocente fazendo aquilo, deixou ser deitado no sofá, houve uma pequena separação, o fôlego começou a faltar, provocando respirações ofegantes, porem as caricias tornaram-se maiores.

Os toques eram bem mais alem de um simples aperto de mão ou pequenos abraços que chegavam a dar em reuniões. Tinha malicia ali, o abdômen foi levemente arranhado por debaixo da roupa, o pescoço mordiscado e sugando, as mãos inquietas percorreram a costa, as nádegas e até mesmo a virilha.

Foi algo visível da parte dos dois. O volume acusava a vontade de algo mais.

Francis preferiu ser romântico, pegou o mais novo no colo e o levou até o quarto. Jogou-o sobre os tecidos de veludo, olhando-o fixamente aqueles olhos esverdeados, aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados.

- Francis... - O Kirkland foi afastando um pouco o maior, sentando-se na cama e apenas olhando-o também fixamente.

- Se não estiver pronto, posso esperar. – O francês tentava ser o mais delicado possível com o outro.

Se Arthur fosse racional naquele momento, ele teria que parar. Se entregar para o maior era se entregar ao inimigo, era traição á nação, era deixar de ser britânico. Já se seguir apenas os sentimentos, os desejos, ele continuaria, deixaria as questões diplomáticas de lado e se entregaria a aquele imenso amor oferecido. A duvida se torna cruel.

- Arthur, por favor, não me veja como a França, e sim como a pessoa que te ama. – A voz soou baixa um tanto triste.

Ouvir aquilo assustava, deixava a aflição muito maior, mesmo assim ele pensava no que o outro estava pondo em risco fazendo aquilo. Foi quando percebeu que estavam na mesma situação e reagiam de maneiras distintas.

Então o mais novo resolveu tomar a iniciativa, encostou os lábios nos do outro e começou um beijo simples, era visível que o tal não tinha experiência alguma nisso, porem tentava agradar.

Aquele beijo foi mais sensível, mas delicado em questões de sentimentos, os dois estavam meio confusos, mesmo assim, eles queriam aquilo mais do que tudo. Novamente, o inglês foi deitado na cama e agora sua blusa foi retirada.

A língua do francês novamente invadiu os lábios do menor, dessa vez não só se enroscava, mas também sugava a outra com bastante força. Inquieta desceu para o pescoço do outro não só lambuzando o local, deixava ali rastros roxos e arrepios fortes. Mas quando o maior desceu mais um pouco, chegando à região dos mamilos, os gemidos não se continham mais nos lábios, saiam rápidos e curtos, até um tanto agudo.

O inglês o puxou e novamente beijou o Bonnefoy, estava tão envergonhado por sua excitação já estar implorando por mais, que não tinha coragem de pedir por aquilo. Ou de deixar aquilo acontecer. Apesar disso, o mais velho passou a mão pelo fecho da calça a abrindo, dando espaço para o volume.

- Ah! Fra-Francis. – O Kirkland gemeu o nome do outro.

O maior desceu mais os beijos indo ate o abdômen, ali, enquanto removia a própria roupa, ia deixando mais das suas marcas pelo corpo do outro. Já era intenso para o mais novo, o excesso de prazer que sentia com os beijos do outro pelo seu corpo.

Quando deram por si. Estavam totalmente nus e novamente com os lábios grudados, corpos roçando-se se maneira leve e um prazer sobrenatural provocado por aquilo.

- A-Arthur! – Francis não estava mais se aguentando, queria possuí-lo imediatamente, porem o inglês estava cada vez mais nervoso.

Teve então uma pequena ideia. Abriu as pernas de Arthur levando a língua por aquela região, passava a mesma pelo ânus, umedecia o local e provocava pequenos arrepios no outro. Os gemidos do momento eram mais longos, tornaram-se constantes, tornaram-se mais manhosos.

- Está pronto? – Questionou o mais velho pondo-se entre as penas do outro.

- Ye-Yes! – Respondeu o outro fechando os olhos e sentindo seu corpo ser invadido com delicadeza.

Era vagaroso, mas era melhor assim, não provocaria dores desnecessárias, mesmo assim o volume ocupava bastante espaço, o que fazia o inglês se contorcer. Quando finalmente estava totalmente dentro, o Bonnefoy teve que esperar um pouco para que o corpo alheio se acostumasse com a invasão. Podia sentir o corpo do mais novo tremer por inteiro, mesmo sem mover-se o outro gemia.

Era obvio que em algum momento o outro se movimentaria, mas receoso o inglês se comprimia.

- Ca-calma. – O francês sentiu-se prensado.

- E-eu estou... Com medo. – O inglês balbuciou mais o outro conseguiu escutá-lo.

O maior o beijou, o abraçando, ainda se contendo, pois poderia machucar o outro.

- Confia em mim. – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor que apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Aos poucos Francis se mexia carinhoso com o outro, este gemia baixou se agarrando ao outro com força.

Não era apenas sexo, o inglês com o jeito do outro de lhe beijar, também o jeito que o outro se movia, não era apenas carinho para agradar, era também uma maneira de mostrar que queria o melhor. Aquilo estava o deixando confuso, a única coisa que tinha certeza naquele momento era que o que o Bonnefoy fazia era muito bom. Principalmente quando a velocidade tornou-se maior.

"I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it,  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,  
My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms without falling to your feet"

- Francis! Francis! – O inglês começou a gemer o nome do amante que tanto lhe agradava com movimentos vorazes e cheios de prazer.

Naquele momento o menor agarrou-se aos lençóis, seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados e então o mais velho o beijou, segurando suas mãos. Como descrever o prazer que os movimentos do maior provocavam nele? Ah, não a nada alem de muito, muito e muito prazer. Digo então que o inglês já estava indo a loucura só com aquilo.

Era quase impossível não ouvir os gemidos desesperadamente prazerosos, extremamente excitados alem de muito longos. Mesmo com a chuva que começa a cair lá fora.

"But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,"

- Je t'amei, Angleterre. – Ele sussurrou diversas vezes no ouvido do amante.

- I... I... Love... Yooo! FRENCH !– Os gemidos impediam de falar a frase sem se interromper.

Difícil dizer se o que acontecia ali seria para sempre. Varias coisas passavam pela cabeça do inglês. Como: "Isso não é possível! ", "Estou me entregando a alguém que não devia." "Eu realmente o amo?". Para ele estava ficando difícil demais se compreender aquilo. Aqueles toques o deixavam cada vez mais cheio de incertezas.

"When I lay with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better,

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,"

As horas se passavam, mas o prazer não acabava. E os dois queriam isso, continuar fazendo amor de um jeito selvagem. Cheio de arranhões, chupões, beijos com amor e malicia, caricias fortes em lugares de arrepiar.

- Francis... Francis! – O menor não casava de chamar pelo mais velho.

- Hum... Arthur... – Este também estava sem conter seus gemidos, abraçado ao parceiro como se nunca fosse soltar e seus rostos próximos.

As respirações pesadas estavam próximas, os lábios entre abertos por causa dos gemidos se roçavam, atiçando apenas a vontade de outro beijo.

"But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something died,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,"

A noite parecia que não ia acabar. Os corpos, suados e trêmulos de cansaço e prazer, tentavam sempre encontrar a melhor posição para que durasse. O ápice da excitação fora muitas vezes jorrado.

Arthur, agora, estava de bruços, com as nádegas erguidas e o francês preso a sua cintura em busca de não empurra-lo para não machucar. Mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda era sensível, o Bonnefoy se mantinha com ternura.

- Fale... Fale pra mim novamente. –pediu o mais velho sussurrando no ouvido do outro.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! – o inglês gritava de prazer, a ponto de sua voz estar roca.

Aqueles movimentos que não paravam. A chuva que não se sobressaia aos gemidos. Os gemidos que percorriam a casa por inteiro. O verdadeiro limite estava próximo.

O maior juntou novamente sua mão com as do Kirkland, outro beijo afetuoso surgiu e novamente a declaração saia, mas agora estava abafada.

Realmente o menor aprendia a amar, a amar alguém que por anos foi seu maior rival, seu corpo aprendia a acomodar esse intruso indesejado e ao mesmo tempo suplicava por mais daquilo. Era tão intenso que os dois corpos estavam em sincronia tão quando nos movimentos quanto nos sentimentos.

"I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"

- Francis! – Novamente o mais novo gemeu o nome do amado amante.

O sêmen saiu simultâneo ao berro.

Juntos os dois caíram no nirvana. Ali, quase impossível os dois se desgrudarem, um corpo sobre o outro, era visível. Para eles aquele era o "feliz para sempre".

Beijos, beijos e mais beijos... Os dois não conseguia separar os lábios.

"I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames,  
Well, I felt something died,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,

Os dois se abraçaram.

- Je t'amei Angleterre. – sussurrou baixo no ouvido do outro.

- I Love you. – respondeu o outro iniciando um beijo medroso.

Aquele beijo não durou muito, logo os dois separaram. O Bonnefoy limpou as lagrimas que caiam pelo rosto do mais novo.

- Então por que choras? – indagou vendo mais daquelas lágrimas descerem pelo rosto dele.

- Porque isso não vai mais acontecer. Porque isso é errado. Porque eu sou britânico e você francês. – falou num triste.

Oh, no,  
Let it burn, oh,  
Let it burn,  
Let it burn."

**-** Se você acha isso o suficiente para nos manter longe um do outro. – o maior levantou-se e pegou as roupas do inglês. – Suma. – jogou as roupas sobre o outro.

Triste o outro se vestiu, saindo dali, não se despediu e firme, não olhou para trás.


End file.
